


Moonlight

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Just some night-time atmosphere.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Moonlight

## Moonlight

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: Due South and the characters aren't mine but that doesn't keep me from hoping. 

Author's Notes: Unbeta-ed (except for the voices in my head ;)

Story Notes: I love a good atmosphere and moonlight certainly gives one. 

* * *

It was a full moon that shone its light into the sparse apartment of 221 West Racine. The moonlight gave a certain ambience to the apartment. The amount of moonlight, despite the nature of the urban Chicago atmosphere, was so bright it illuminated the apartment completely, showing all the features that were contained within it.  
  
One of the most striking features it illuminated was the white wolf asleep on the floor, content in his surroundings. The light seemed to make the white fur of this particular animal even brighter than usual. It was no wonder that so many stories and myths had been built around the wolf and the moon. There was something to be said about the way the moon made the wolf such a noble creature. Even one that spent a lot of his time begging doughnuts.  
  
The moonlight did other things too. There was so little contained in the apartment that the light seemed to pick out the sharp, harsh edges of walls and furniture. It was as if it was making the apartment as unforgiving an environment as the place from which the person who lived there came.  
  
What the moonlight did to the inert apartment was in sharp contrast to the way it illuminated the two figures on the bed. There were no harsh lines here, only smooth lines, contours and curves perfectly accentuated by the moonlight. Entwined, naked, together Ray Vecchio and Benton Fraser presented a picture of love and caring. It was soft and although the colour of moonlight was cold the vision it created was warm.  
  
Something in the night made Fraser wake up, a small noise outside, or just a natural rousing. His eyes flickered about taking in the sights of the room in its illuminated state. They came to rest on the gentle man beside him, in whose arms he was lying. There was something about seeing Ray in the moonlight. The silver shining down made Ray's skin gave an almost golden glow. Fraser felt so much love and pride looking Ray. While his lover was beautiful awake he was just as beautiful asleep, his arms around Fraser, protecting him, keeping him safe, even in sleep.  
  
As if he already knew Fraser was awake, Ray too slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of his lover in the moonlight. He had always thought Fraser was beautiful but when his lover's skin was illuminated by silver moonlight, giving it a look like those marble statues in museums, Ray couldn't help but feel blessed. The light did something to Fraser's eyes as well. Blue/grey eyes became tinted with silver, like sapphires, shining love and affection.  
  
Fraser noticed Ray was awake and took the opportunity to look into Ray's eyes. He'd often said they were Ray's best feature. Normally a green, hazel colour, the moonlight brought out the green in them, making them bright like emeralds. The love and affection that he saw there warmed Fraser. He gently kissed Ray. It was a simple touching of lips but it was still an expression of love.  
  
"Hey," Ray said quietly as he stroked Fraser's face.  
  
"Hey," came the quiet reply.  
  
"I love you, Benny. I mean I'm so lucky to have you." Ray continued to caress Fraser's face and stroke his hair.  
  
"Not as lucky as me." Fraser looked at Ray and smiled. "I love you, Ray."  
  
Spurred on this Ray took his Mountie and kissed him. No chaste kiss this time but Ray joined his month to Fraser's and both of them enjoyed the sensation. No matter how often they did it, it always felt like the first time. It began to lead to other expressions of love, which always felt amazing, just like the first time. It was always something special between them.  
  
The moon continued to shine into the apartment. The wolf remained sleeping unaware of his human companions. In fact they were in their own world, safe from gazing eyes. The humans were happy and soaring together as they made love in the moonlight.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Moonlight by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
